The present invention relates to heated doors, having two face panels which are rendered fire resistant.
Various proposals have hitherto been made for heating buildings.
For example it has been proposed to provide a door made up of two face panels with a heating element situated half way up the door, this heating element being separated from the said face panels by a cladding, of metal for example, which reflected radiant heat into the interior of the door, fresh air being admitted under the door by means of a slot formed in the lower rail of the door and hot air escaping through an opening made at the top of the door. A door of this kind does not satisfactorily heat the room in which it is located, firstly because there is no heat actually radiated from the door, and secondly because of the nature of the air circuit, which prevents the heating from being uniform and which also makes it necessary for a gap to be left under the door, which is often undesirable.
It has also been proposed to provide a somewhat similar heated door, in which air was likewise admitted through a slot formed in the lower cross rail of the door, but in which the hot air was expelled through a slot formed in the upper rail thereof. Once again, a door of this kind does not provide a satisfactory solution to the problem of heating a locality by means of a door.
It is an object of the invention to provide a heated door which minimizes the above-mentioned disadvantages.